


scream, and be free

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: teen wolf fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set During Canon, eichen rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin wants to scream. She wants nothing more than to scream, shout until her voice runs hoarse, until she physically can’t anymore.</p><p> Jordan Parrish allows her that scream.</p><p>(very gradual jordia, set post 5A as a continuation of canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	scream, and be free

i.

The showers of Eichen temporarily calm the voices in her head. They placate the voices, dull them so that they don’t consume her.

But they’re stronger now. Lydia doesn’t know how, but they’re louder, more violent. They’re pounding upon her louder and louder, pressing her more into her head. She can _feel_ death around her. Valeck has an untreated cancer tumor in his failing liver, and she can tell it will kill him slowly and painfully. The nurse that attends to her- she can sense that one day she will trip on the stairs, and never get up again.

They overtake her senses, death. They follow her at every turn, scream at her to listen to them. It’s overwhelming her senses, and all she wants to do it scream because it’s too much it’s overtaking her it’s going to ruin her-

But no matter how much she tries, she can’t because there’s just one more death omen always coming, always adding, and there’s no peace nor time for her to properly scream.

ii.

Jordan doesn’t know why, but as he patrols Beacon Hill High School he feels like death is constantly coming, coming to overtake them all- the werewolves, the kitsunes, the werecoyotes, the chimeras, the humans, and the banshee.

It’s always there, a shadow at the back of his mind. So, on a Friday night, he pulls out the bottle of Vodka the Sheriff had hid and swallows right from the bottle. It burns, but now the shadow is larger, bigger- it tells him that _the Sheriff is close to Death, Clark won’t live unless the Chimera’s protect her_ -

Lydia. Oh god, it’s Lydia, it’s the Banshee. It’s the Banshee, and it’s destroying her- “ _Lydia_ ”

Jordan doesn’t know what he’s doing, if she’s going to hear him or not- “Lydia, you need to make peace with it. Make your boundaries known, and make them clear.”

One more plea. “Come on, Lyds, You can do this, _I know you can_.”

iii.

Lydia doesn’t know how she knows it’s Friday Afternoon, 5:37 PM. But she does know that _they_ were getting worse. The doctors are making her worse, her body feels like it’s burning, and they’re getting louder, they’re screaming at her at every possible turn.

-But it’s gotten slightly better, and she doesn’t know why. They’re still getting louder, but it’s at a slower rate now, and then she hears her name. “ _Lydia_ ”  The voice is so familiar, so so familiar, and she can’t quite place it but she wants to hear more-

“ _Lydia, you need to make peace with it. Make your boundaries known, and make them clear._ ”

-the voice is helping her focus, and now she recognises it- Jordan. Jordan Parrish, the hellhound deputy- she had never been able to tell him what she had found, she had never been able to-

“ _Come on Lyds. You can do this, I know you can._ ”

-Jordan Parrish’s voice runs through her head, loud, bold, clear and the voices are silent for once. But they’re coming back, because now that Jordan is gone, they’re out of hiding, and for once she knows how to fight them-

A bone chilling scream comes out, loud and clear and for once she’s in control, and she’s not letting them take over her-

_I did it, Jordan. I did it._

iv.

Jordan knows what hallucinations feel like, and this shares that supernatural feeling, but it’s not a hallucination-

Lydia’s voice runs through his head, proud: “ _I did it, Jordan. I did it._ ”

It’s Lydia Martin, in his head, and he couldn’t possibly be happier. Because she’s alive, she’s still with them, and that was all that mattered.

v.

The mission had gone wrong, way wrong. No one had expected the damn Chimera’s to intrude, or to completely incapacitate Stiles. (He hadn’t responded at all, and all they heard was Stiles groaning in total pain from what appeared to be punching of all things. He’s sure he had to physically restrain Malia from destroying the phone.)

If he was angrier, the hellbeast was even angrier. The beast changes him, and his body starts changing- burning, as if the fires of the river Nyx are running across it, flowing around him as if he is death itself. If he was mortal before, then now he is a proper immortal. The power of death penetrates the hallway, and the walls bend around him.

 _I’m coming for you, Lydia_.    

vi.

Lydia senses only death with the Chimera’s. They’re not meant to be real, living, breathing, not meant to even **_exist_**. Tracy should’ve died at the walking stick of the Dread Doctor, Josh at the mercy of Theo’s claws, Corey dead at a stab in the chest. Hayden, from body failure, and Theo: Theo, who should’ve died years ago, only to live due to the werecoyote’s genetics.

They were the shadows of death, the devils that had taunted death by walking across the tightrope of life and death- and had only lived by the mutant immortality of supernatural scientists, who played with lives with greatest malleability.

 -they overwhelm her with the finality of death, overwhelming her with their should have been deaths but they’re the living devils surrounding her and all she wants to do is _scream_. They shouldn’t be in front of her, living breathing existing, they should be buried in a shallow grave somewhere their bodies rotting until all that was left was the bones.  

 They’re standing in front of her, Hayden holding her back with the greatest care, and they should be dead, gone, but they’re still here and all that comes out is an ear shattering scream that leaves them distorted, confused, but still living. (The one with dark hair-Josh- picks himself off Theo with great disgust. One hate fill glare later, he goes back to his position by the cell door trying to trip Theo.)

vii.

The scream tells Jordan everything he needs to know. It’s north of here, just a few cells down to his right.

He doesn’t hesitate before bending the bars of the cell. The metal melts before his bare hands, and fear becomes apparent in the eyes of the Chimeras. Lydia looks exhausted, starved, and shellshocked, and Hayden just backs away to the corner of the cell slipping into the shadows as they all back away. Instinct tells the beasts that survival depends on them walking away, and one such comment can be heard: _“Theo, I hope you’re ready to sit in the backseat for the first time.”_

Jordan stands in front of her, and he picks her up, carrying her as she wraps her skinny arms around her head, lying her head on his shoulder. Lydia’s with him, and she’s safe, finally safe.

viii.

He’s about to go to bed when the bell rings. Lydia stands outside, changed and showered and clean but still awfully sickly looking, shivering and waiting. She stumbles into his arms, and he can barely support her but she’s on his body, and he doesn’t want her to fall.

Awkwardly maunuvering her onto his couch, he gently sets her down onto it, and as he gets up to leave she grasps his hand tight, mumbling quietly, _“stay.”_ So he sits back down next to her, and she cuddles onto him sleepily. Her head lies on his shoulder, her chest visibly rising as she breathes. She’s asleep now, partially resting on him, whether it was for support, or comfort.

ix.

The voices have stopped, quieted down as she stands outside Jordan’s door. She’s wearing a flimsy shirt, jeans and old sneakers of Malia’s, and the wind is chilly. The voices had been louder in the house, the house where death surrounds it- the dead had whispered tales of betrayal, murder hurt, and she wants to be where no one is entrenched in it, where she can’t sense the stains of blood on people. They all had them, and they’re making the voices stronger, bolder-

and all she wants to do is get away from, to someone pure. And of all places she had run to, that place was Jordan’s house. The voices are quiet now, silent. They’re still there, but they’re placated now, and for once she can concentrate enough to ring the door bell.

Jordan’s in front of her, shirtless, and she’s so happy that she almost forgets that she’s exhausted, but she is- so she collapses on top of him, and he’s feels so safe. He’s pure, he’s safe, and for once she can sleep happy instead of restless.

He’s setting her down somewhere, and he’s about to get up- “ _stay_ ” She doesn’t want him to leave her, and he doesn’t because he’s sitting down next to her, and he’s so warm and comfortable that she doesn’t want him to get up-

She hasn’t fallen asleep so fast in so long.

x.

Jordan’s not quite sure when he started counting her breaths. They’re calm, at a steady rate, and she looks so vulnerable. “Lyds,” he says as she sleeps peacefully atop him, “You’re safe, you’re finally safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also written as an secret santa gift :D enjoy!
> 
> also: tumblr is chimerapack if you want to chat!!


End file.
